


A Quiet Chaos

by DarlingReigns



Series: London [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch-Fandom, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Love, Marriage Troubles, Strained Relationships, Trust Issues, finding balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingReigns/pseuds/DarlingReigns
Summary: Five years have passed...A sequel to London.





	1. Chapter 1

“Soph! Darling! We really must get going!” Tom Hiddleston called as he fastened the watch around his wrist. “We’re going be late for your own damn party,” he added under his breath.  
The last five years had been a whirlwind. It took awhile for things to feel ‘normal’ again after losing Henry. Then they moved into their first home together, a wedding, and a lengthy, well-deserved, secluded honeymoon, complete with a private beach and a cabana all to themselves. After six weeks, Tom returned to work, a stage show so that he could remain in London, and Sophia began auditioning and landing basically any role she wanted. For as long as it took her career in London to jumpstart, it was running on all cylinders. She was just as busy (and popular, at least with theatre fans) as her husband and neither would have it any other way.  
However, two years after they married, the biggest change of all scheduled itself to appear: a baby. Tom and Sophia were of course a bit apprehensive and concerned, the memories of losing their son felt like mere days ago instead of years, Tom quickly rearranged his schedule. He was there for every appointment, every class, every shopping trip, every little movement that caused his bride to worry. He was there. And on a late fall day, near the middle of October, their daughter was born. Evelynn Elizabeth Hiddleston was as perfect as any parent could hope, with her father’s eyes and her mother’s chocolate colored locks. Evie was absolutely the apple of her parents’ eyes. Every decision, every move was now made for her.  
Now Evie was three, and though she still had her mother’s hair color, the curls of her father quickly filled in the top of her head. She was without a doubt a Hiddleston. Sophia was preparing to return to work. She’d accepted an offer to reprise her role of Elphaba in Wicked on the West End. Tom, having just finished a run as a young King Richard, was busy wading through offers and scripts a plenty, but one in particular had caught his eye. It was now a matter of scheduling and perhaps a bit of apprehension from his bride.  
Tom looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. His eyes widened, and he threw his hands in the air as his wife approached, in a full face of makeup, yet wearing nothing but underclothes and a silk robe, toting his lookalike toddler on her hip. “What’re you doing?” he practically squealed. “The car is literally on it’s way!”  
“You know, if you would perhaps take your hyperactive daughter, I could maybe get some goddamn clothes on,” Sophia snapped, all but shoving the girl into his arms.  
“Darling, please. Please. You’re killing me,” Tom pleaded.  
Sophia just stared at him a moment. “Seriously? I’m going to kill you.”  
“Please go get dressed. I’ve got her.”  
“I hate you so much right now.”  
“Daddy!” Evie shouted as her mother disappeared down the hall in a bit of a huff.  
“What!?” Tom cried back. “I mean… what, Princess?”  
“Juice!” Evie commanded, nearly knocking the glasses off her father’s face with the pink sippy cup in her hand.  
“Jesus,” Tom mumbled. “Okay, okay. Juice it is.” He shifted the girl more onto his side and began toward the kitchen. “You excited to see Gramma?”  
“No,” the toddler snapped. She was quite obviously in a mood. Whomever called them the “Terrible Twos” severely underestimated what the age of three would bring.  
“No?” Tom repeated with a scoff, attempting to pour the girl her apple juice with one hand while still clutching onto her with the other. “I bet Gramma’s excited to see you.”  
“No.”  
“Okay, alright. No one is excited,” Tom sighed. Spinning the lid back onto the cup proved to be the most difficult part of his task, but he managed, and soon the girl had the cup to her lips and was happy once again. Just as things were beginning to quiet, the doorbell rang. “Shit!”  
“Shit!” Evie echoed.  
“NO!” Tom exclaimed. “No, no. That’s a bad word. Don’t say that. Your mother will kill me.”  
“Shit! Shit! Shit!”  
Tom’s blue eyes rolled back into his head exasperatedly. “I’m dead. Dead meat.”  
“Dead Meat Daddy.”  
“Yup. That’s me. Dead Meat Daddy,” Tom sighed as he walked to the door, relieved to find the sparkling eyes of his mother standing behind it. “Save me.”  
Diana laughed and reached for her granddaughter. “Come here, Pumpkin,” she cooed, the toddler all but jumping into her arms. “What’s wrong? Is Daddy being silly again?”  
“Dead Meat Daddy,” Evie stated before resting her head on grandmother’s shoulder.  
Diana laughed and looked up at her son. “What’ve you done?”  
“I… I don’t even know anymore,” Tom laughed. He wrapped his arms around his mother’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re here.”  
“I’m glad to be here,” Diana insisted. “Where’s your wife?”  
“Still getting ready.”  
“Really? I believe your car’s outside.”  
Tom jogged to the living room and lifted his phone from the fireplace mantle. Sure enough, he’d missed a call. “Of course. Of course it is. Goddammit.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s just… been a day,” Tom stated. “This one has been in a mood all day. And I apparently can’t do anything right. Try to plan a nice birthday outing and…”  
He stopped as his mother cleared her throat and nodded her head behind him. Tom froze for a minute and then turned to find his wife. He cleared his throat nervously as his eyes scanned her now party-ready frame. Her chocolate bob was in loose waves framing her face and the white cocktail dress she donned looked as though it had been made specifically for her. She looked incredible, but he somehow doubted she wanted to hear it, but nonetheless: “You look… amazing.”  
“Do I?” Sophia retorted, leaning against the wall as she slipped on the second of her glittery, gold heels. “Or do I just look like some kind of ungrateful dick?”  
“Soph, that’s not…” Tom began.  
But Sophia gave her husband a wave of dismissal and headed for her mother-in-law and Evie. “Hi!” she greeted happily, embracing Diana tightly.  
“Happy birthday, my darling,” Diana responded, in between delivering a kiss to each of the girl’s cheeks. “You look sensational.”  
“Thank you,” Sophia smiled. She ruffled her hand through her daughter’s curls. “Are you gonna be good for Nana?” Evie said nothing, just nodded, her head still buried into her grandmother’s shoulder. “Aw, that’s my girl.”  
“We’ll be perfectly fine,” Diana assured. “You two enjoy a nice, childfree evening.”  
“We won’t be late,” Sophia insisted, grabbing her shawl and handbag off the end of the sofa.  
“Nonsense. It’s your birthday. Stay out as long as you can. I’ve got this,” Diana insisted as Sophia kissed her cheek once more. “I’ll give you your gift in the morning.”  
Sophia laughed and planted her lips softly on her daughter’s forehead. “Goodnight, my angel. Be good for Gramma. She’ll need a bath before bed.”  
“Of course.”  
“No! I don’t wanna bath!” Evie exclaimed.  
“Yes, you little monkey. You need a bath,” Sophia insisted. “Mommy and Daddy will see you in the morning.”  
Suddenly the girl’s expression turned to sadness. “No, Mumma. Don’t leave.”  
“You stop,” Sophia instructed. “You’ll be fine. Play with Nana and be good, okay?”  
“Okay,” Evie gave in.  
“Say bye-bye to Daddy,” Diana instructed.  
“Bye, Daddy.”  
“Bye, my love,” Tom replied softly, pressing his lips into her forehead. “Bye, Mum.”  
“Bye, darling. Have fun.”  
“We will,” Sophia stated before heading toward the door.  
Tom gave his mother a less than sure smile and shrug and quickly followed his wife, pulling the door shut behind them.  
The walk to the car was silent, even when Tom opened the door and ushered his wife inside. They buckled up in silence and the car started down the street in silence as well.  
“Soph…” Tom began softly.  
“I’m not fighting with you in public,” she stated firmly in a hushed tone.  
“I’m not trying to fight,” Tom assured. “I’m sorry I rushed you, alright? And I’m sorry I wasn’t much help with Eve. She’s… been a dickens all day. I should’ve been more helpful.”  
Sophia sighed and looked down at her red painted nails. “No… no, it’s okay. I’M sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just… I’m in a mood, I guess.”  
“I noticed. It’s okay,” Tom reassured with a gleaming smile, reaching across the seat and taking her hand. He squeezed tightly, but she didn’t retaliate. She didn’t even move. She had turned to face the window, but Tom could see the tears glimmering in his wife’s reflection. “Darling, what’s wrong? Why the tears?”  
Sophia sniffed and wiped just under her eyes with her index fingers, desperately trying not to smudge the makeup she’d somehow managed to get done while wrangling her three-year-old. “I took a test this morning,” she said so softly Tom could barely hear her.  
They’d been trying for another child for almost a year now. Neither was getting any younger and just one was never the plan. Normally, even the thought of a ‘maybe’ would’ve given Tom the butterflies, but after what seemed like a million negative tests, he’d pretty much stopped getting his hopes up at all.  
“Have a feeling I know the answer, don’t I?”  
“I just don’t understand!” Sophia said with a hushed cry, her head and her curls bopping from side to side. Her desire to keep the floodgates closed now proving to be in vain. “We’ve done everything the doctor’s recommended. We’ve both gotten tested, I’ve changed my diet, I’ve done a million stupid little things the internet says is sure to get you knocked up. We’re on a goddamned schedule for God’s sake! What else are we supposed to do?”  
“Hey,” Tom soothed, unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding across the leather seat to wrap his wife in his arms. He pressed his lips into her shoulder firmly. “It’s okay, baby. It’ll all be okay.”  
“It’s not okay,” Sophia argued, still facing her window and the streets passing by around them. “It’s the one thing a woman is supposed to be able to do and I can’t even do that right.”  
“Stop. Stop that this instant,” Tom commanded, squeezing her a bit tighter than he had been. His nose was buried in the hair just above her ear, so his words were flowing directly into their intended receiver. “You’ve got to stop torturing yourself, Sophie. It’s not helping anything.”  
“Yes, well, neither is anything else we try so…”  
“Listen to me,” Tom said firmly, cupping his hand under her chin and forcing her dark eyes to lock onto his. “I love you. And I love our family. I know we talked about more but… honestly, if it’s just me and my girls for the rest of my life, I’m alright with that too. It’s not worth… torturing yourself over, darling. You can’t change it.”  
“You’re such a liar,” Sophia said with a scoff as she pulled her gaze to her dress and her hands flattening out it’s bunching hem. “You want another more than I do.”  
“I’m not. I’m not lying,” Tom insisted with a wave of his head. “Do I want another? Sure, but not having one doesn’t ruin what we’ve already got. And… there’s a million options out there. We can… adopt, we can… look into IVF, or… surrogacy or… whatever other things there are. I don’t care, Soph. I want you and Evie happy. That’s all that matters. My girls, happy and healthy.”  
Sophia shook her head and smiled sweetly. “You’re still lying… but I love you.”  
Tom chuckled and pulled the woman back into his arms. “I love you too. Now. No more tears. It’s your birthday and I simply won’t have it.”  
“It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to?”  
“Like hell you will.” 

Dinner was… beyond measure. A large party room, filled with her closest friends, three courses served and an impressive, incredible cake to finish. There was champagne, and drinks abound, with laughs and toasts and gifts in between.  
Tom stood at the private bar quite proud of himself. They’d made up, as they always did, and his wife was across the room smiling and laughing. He’d managed to pull of the perfect evening.  
“Nice party,” Benedict stated with a grin as he approached his friend.  
“Thank you,” Tom said with a nod and smile. “Little more upscale than our usual wine and takeout on the sofa.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with that either.”  
“No, I suppose there isn’t,” Tom agreed. He took a deep breath then tipped his whiskey to his lips.  
Despite Tom’s smile, Benedict could see a sadness in his friend’s eyes. And he wasn’t one for shrugging things off. “What’s the matter?”  
Tom shook his head and sighed. “It’s nothing.”  
“Well, that’s quite obviously not true, so get on with it.”  
Tom chuckled. He’d almost forgotten how well Benedict could read him. “Another negative test,” he answered softly.  
Ben pursed his lips and clapped a hand onto his friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, mate. I know how much you both want it.”  
“Not like this though,” Tom stated wearily, waving his head back and forth. “She’s so hard on herself and… it feels like a job. I don’t want that. I don’t want this… stupid schedule we must abide by. I can’t even remember the last time we made love because we wanted to with out the caveat of an ovulation cycle.” He paused and shook his head, before smirking at his best friend. “I’m sorry. Way too much information.”  
Ben chuckled. “You’re fine, Tom. Really. I’m sure we’ve both said worse.” There was a pause and Benedict watched his best friend stare at the whiskey as he swirled it in his glass. “Ya know, it sounds like… maybe what you two could use is… a romantic getaway. No kid, just… you two, alone.”  
“Mm, as much fun as that sounds, easier said than done.”  
Ben shrugged. “Let Mags and I take Ev for the weekend. The boys would love another playmate.”  
Tom cocked a questioning eyebrow. “You’re joking.”  
“Why? I mean, we’ve got two. What’s another? Mags will probably appreciate a little extra estrogen for a bit,” Ben stated with a chuckle.  
“You know Evie, right? She can be… a bit… demanding…”  
“I’m well aware,” Ben insisted. “I know her mother…and her father for that matter.”  
Tom chuckled and nodded. “Fair. Now if I could just get Sophia to agree we’d have no issue.”  
“Tell her it’s a birthday gift. She has to go then, right?” Benedict stated. “And you’ve got to do it, like now. She starts rehearsals in what? Ten days?”  
Tom groaned and tipped his head back so far it almost hit between his shoulder blades. “That’s another issue all together.”  
“What is? Sophia going back to work?”  
“No, God, no. I want her to get back on the stage. It’d be a loss to the world if she didn’t,” Tom stated. “I just… I got a really, REALLY good script and I really like it and they want an answer on it as soon as possible…”  
“What’s the issue?”  
“Timing?” Tom said with a shrug. “It’ll be nearly three months… and… I’d have to start before she’d even go on.”  
“Ohhh.”  
“Yeah, ohh,” Tom scoffed. “We agreed we wouldn’t do big projects at the same time. Ya know? I’d take on smaller things or just stay home while she was working and vice versa, so that Evie was never just… on her own and so we don’t end up feeling alone in the whole thing and now… I’m debating running off to Seattle or… wherever they send me for three months.”  
“Just talk to her, Tom. I’m sure she’ll understand.”  
“Somehow, I don’t think it’ll be that easy,” Tom stated with a scoff.  
“Have her read it. Discuss it. I mean, if it’s as good as you say, she’ll get it. She’s in the business. She knows a good script when she reads it.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Gotta try.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re right… hey!” Tom exclaimed, his attitude immediately changing the second he spotted their wives heading over. “Having fun?”  
“It’s been perfect. Thank you, baby,” Sophia smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tom’s midsection and gazed up at him.  
“Good,” Tom grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulder and dipping his head to deliver a peck to her lips.  
“So, Soph,” Ben began. “I actually gave Tom the other part of your gift. Mags and I are gonna take Evie for a few days so you two can go off and enjoy some… adult time.”  
“What?” Sophia asked wide eyed as Maggie asked “We are?”  
“Yeah,” Ben answered. “You guys need some quality time. We all do. It’ll be great.”  
Sophia, still confused, looked up at her husband. “You agreed to this?”  
“Yeah,” Tom lied, his voice nearly an octave higher than usual. “Been plotting for months.”  
“Then why is this the first I’m hearing of it?” Maggie asked, her arms folded across her chest.  
“Because we knew you’d spill the beans,” Ben stated.  
Maggie questioned it, but only for a second and then shrugged. “That’s fair. I need the ladies.”  
“Ooh, me too. Let’s go,” Sophia stated, linking her arm with her best friend. “Let’s go.”  
“We’ll be right here,” Tom called as the ladies headed off. He then spun his head quite Exorcist like back to Benedict. “What in the hell am I supposed to do now!? I don’t have a damned plan!”  
“Better get one quick,” Benedict chuckled.  
“I… I kind of want to hit you right now.” 

“So, where are we going?” Sophia asked as she plucked her shoes off her feet. They’d arrived home well after midnight, which was late for them now. It was crazy to think back on all the late nights they spent either on the phone or just chatting in bed until the sun came up. Now they were lucky if Evie didn’t have them up before the sun.  
“Hm?” Tom asked, only half paying attention as he struggled to get his jacket back on the hanger.  
“My present. Our weekend away,” Sophia responded with a smirk. “Where are we going?”  
“I can’t tell you…” Tom stated, trying to sound a bit more convincing than he felt. “That would… ruin the surprise.”  
“You’re so full of shit,” Sophia laughed.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You have no idea,” she insisted. “Ben just dropped it on you tonight, didn’t he?”  
“I don’t know why you would say something like that,” Tom covered.  
“Because it’s the truth,” Sophia said with a beaming smile as she took off her earrings. “Darling, we’ve been doing this what? Six almost seven years now? I know you and I know when you’re trying to cover yourself. You’re a shit liar.”  
Tom gave in with a sigh. “Fine. Fine, you caught me,” he stated, his hands slapping onto his sides in defeat. “Ben… noticed that perhaps I wasn’t myself and… I told him that you took another test and I’m sorry, I know I probably shouldn’t have…”  
“Honey,” Sophia cooed, walking across the room to him. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to talk to your friends. You’re… allowed to be… upset and sad, just as much as I am.”  
“I’m more sad about how it’s effecting you than anything else,” Tom stated, running his hands up and down his wife’s shoulders. “I don’t like seeing you so down, not about something you can’t control.”  
“I know. I don’t know why I still take it so hard,” Sophia said with a sigh as she sank into the end of their giant bed. “You’d think I’d be used to it by now.”  
“Nonsense,” Tom stated, following suit. He pulled her into him, her face instantly nuzzling into the gap between his chin and his shoulder. “Ben just thought that, perhaps, we could use a little… break. Ya know, before you go back to work and I… do whatever…”  
“So… we’re not going anywhere?”  
“Oh, no. We’re going. I just gotta figure out where.”  
“We could just stay here… get a hotel.”  
Tom scrunched his face up and rapidly shook his head. “Absolutely not. I’ll figure it out. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.”  
Sophia giggled and stretched up, planting her lips against her husband’s scruffy cheek. “I love you,” she said softly. “Even if you don’t plan epic birthday surprises.”  
“Oh!” Tom exclaimed as the girl giggled and flopped back onto the bed. He crawled over her, poking and prodding and tickling. “That… was… rude…” he stated, trying to wrangle her hands to prevent them from slapping him away.  
Sophia just writhed around and giggled as Tom continued to assault her, with tickles and kisses and nips alike. “Stop!” she shrieked. “You’re gonna wake up the baby!”  
“I don’t even care,” Tom retorted through gritted teeth.  
“You should! You were gonna get lucky tonight!”  
Tom suddenly froze. “Wait. Is it on the schedule? If it’s not on the schedule, I don’t think we can…”  
“I fucking hate you.”  
“Oh, do you?” Tom asked, his face sinking nearer and nearer to his wife’s. “Do you really?”  
“Mhmm,” Sophia nodded.  
“I don’t think so,” Tom grinned before thrusting his lips upon hers. This. This was exactly what he needed. It was exactly what THEY needed.


	2. Chapter 2

They were still buried beneath the covers well after the sun rose the next morning. Tangled in nothing but their sheets, wrapped around each other like their lives depended on it, Sophia was the first to open her eyes. She almost panicked when she saw the clock read nine thirty, but her ears were soon met with the giggles of her daughter with her grandmother.  
She attempted to sneak out of bed without disturbing her still dozing husband, but the second she moved, Tom shifted, his arm applying more pressure to hold her in place.  
“Don’t even think about it,” he mumbled into his pillow, his eyes still closed.  
Sophia giggled and snuggled back into him. “It’s nine thirty.”  
“I don’t care,” Tom retorted. “My mum’s here. Enjoy it.”  
“But I… need… to pee…” She said, peppering him with kisses in between words. “So, unless you’re into golden showers, I suggest you let me out.”  
Tom quickly raised his arm and began shaking his head, eyes still shut. “You’re disgusting.”  
“Well…”  
“Go. And then come right back.”  
“You don’t want coffee?”  
“I want you.”  
“You had me last night… and this morning…”  
“That was like four hours ago.”  
“You’re insatiable.”  
“Mmm. You’ve never complained before.”  
“Go back to sleep, you goof,” Sophia commanded with a laugh, finally releasing herself from the sea of blue cotton and naked limbs.  
After relieving a bladder that was full of too many glasses of wine from the night before, and freshening herself up, she listened to her husband’s wishes and went back into the bedroom, just to find the man fast asleep. She laughed to herself and shook her head. He could sleep. She needed breakfast. 

It wasn’t more than forty minutes before Tom emerged from the bedroom, his ginger curls matted to the back of his head and sticking up everywhere else. Sophia chuckled as he came into the living room where she sat with a mug of coffee and a book.  
“Morning, sunshine,” she said with a bright smile. “Coffee’s hot.”  
“Mmm… you’re a goddess,” Tom groaned before turning to shuffle into the kitchen. It wasn’t long before he reappeared, his own mug in hand. He lifted his wife’s legs from the end of the sofa, sat down, and placed her legs right back on his lap. “Where’s the minion?”  
“Shopping with Grandma,” Sophia answered. “Apparently we’re having a family birthday dinner tonight. Your sister, Stuart… the whole clan.”  
“Well, that sounds fun.”  
“Sounds unnecessary,” Sophia said with a scoff. “One birthday celebration is enough.”  
“Nonsense! Let’s do the whole month!” Tom exclaimed.  
“You’ve already got a trip to plan. You don’t need any more on your plate.”  
Tom laughed. “I almost forgot. I think we should make Ben plan it. It was his idea.”  
“He’d probably send us somewhere amazing…”  
“That’s what I’m saying!” Tom agreed. “He’d probably pick somewhere we wouldn’t even think of.” As the silence fell after his last word, he heard his mobile chiming from somewhere in the apartment.  
“Fuck,” he mumbled, twisting and turning in place on the sofa in search of the ringing cell.  
“Honey, you might have to actually get UP to find it,” Sophia stated with a teasing smirk.  
“I don’t want to,” Tom groaned as the woman lifted up her legs so he could escape. “Ugh. Fine.” He hopped up and continued all but spinning in place.  
“Tom, it sounds like it’s in the kitchen.”  
“Why would it be…” he began as he headed into the next room. Sure enough, his phone was sitting on the island counter, and his manager was on the other end.  
“Find it?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I got it,” Tom mumbled. He had a feeling he knew what this call was about. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Hey Chris...”  
“Tom, Jesus, I’ve been trying to call you all morning,” his longtime manager and agent Christian rattled off.  
“Sorry, sorry. Late night. It’s the wife’s birthday,” Tom apologized.  
“Well, give Sophie my best.”  
“I will, thank you,” Tom said with a nod as if the man could see him. “What’s going on?”  
“A Quiet Chaos. You need to make a decision…”  
“Christian, I know I just…”  
“They want a decision by the end of the week.”  
“It’s Thursday!”  
“I know. I know. Cameron and one of the producers are going to be in town. They want to take a meeting. They’ll be in London a few days, meeting with a couple different people, but the main reason they’re coming is to get you onboard.”  
“No pressure there,” Tom said with a scoff, running his fingers through his locks. He groaned. “Ugh. I really need to talk to Soph…”  
“You haven’t mentioned it? Like at all?”  
“No… I haven’t… found the right time.”  
“Tom, come on. We’ve been mulling over this one for at least a month now. You should have at least mentioned it to her.”  
“I know, I know… I just…” Tom sighed. “I know she’s not going to be thrilled. It’s… a long shoot. And it’s not like it’s here. I’ll be gone for almost three months.”  
“I know. They’re willing to relook at the proposed schedule. I mentioned it may be an issue. They really want you on this one, Tom. They want to make this work for everyone involved.”  
“I mean, that’s… insanely flattering… but what can they do? Shorten it to a couple weeks? I mean, seriously…”  
“It’s a fantastic piece, Tom. They’re already talking awards based on the script alone. This could be… your biggest one yet.”  
“I know, I know… and it’s an incredible script and I’m interested, I am. I just…” Tom paused and shook his head. “My life’s different now. There are two other people that depend on me and my presence and the decisions I make.”  
“Tom, I know. I get that and ever since Evie was born, we’ve worked to accommodate that, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“I need you to at least take this meeting, Tom. And talk to Sophia.”  
“She’s about to start rehearsals, Christian. Like… in a week. Nothing I say is going to make her fall in love with this idea. Nothing.”  
“Well, then, you’d better get to work on her.”  
“Does it have to be today?” Tom asked with a laugh. “I really don’t need to turn this into the worst birthday in the history of the world.”  
“They fly in Friday. They’ll be here through the weekend. Find a time that works for you and talk to your damn wife.”  
“Okay, okay. I’ll… I’ll talk to her.”  
“Thank you. Let me know when you can fit them in.”  
“I will.”  
“Bye, Tom.”  
“Bye Christian.” Tom hung up and heaved a heavy sigh. This was the last conversation he wanted to have today. Things were good. Things were fantastic, actually. And he was certain that this topic would erase that entirely. 

The family had returned. Diana and Evie had arrived with Tom’s sister Emma and her husband, Stuart in tow. Everyone was clamoring around the kitchen, even Sophia, though she was being kept from doing any actual work, as Tom readied himself in the bedroom. He still hadn’t mentioned the offer to his wife, and the longer he waited, the more it seemed to weigh on his mind. But not tonight. Tonight was for a lovely family dinner. They could talk about it tomorrow.  
While the clan was finishing up the last of the cooking, Tom and Sophia were busying setting the dining table whilst Evie played on the floor. Sophia watched Tom as he silently set down plates and silverware, folding napkins neatly, turning glasses round and round, but never saying a single word.  
“Alright, what’s wrong with you?” Sophia asked as she set down the final wine glass in her hand.  
“Hmm?” Tom asked, perking up at his wife’s question. One eyebrow almost seemed to raise of his face. “What?”  
“You… are oddly quiet. And you look like you’re a million miles away from here. What’s going on?” Sophia asked.  
Tom gave his head a wave and chuckled. “You read me like a book.”  
“Always have. Spill.”  
Tom gulped and shook his head. “I don’t think we should do this now.”  
Sophia’s once caring expression morphed into one of concern and confusion. “Alright, now I’m scared.”  
The waving of Tom’s head grew more rapid. “No…no, it’s not bad…” He paused. “I mean… you’re not going to be happy with me, like at all…”  
“Thomas…”  
“And dinner is served!” Diana exclaimed walking into the room, the others in tow, all carrying various dishes for the table.  
Tom tried to give his wife a reassuring smile, but it didn’t matter. Her mind was already racing with every possible negative thing that could be about to befall them. 

“Are you excited to get back onstage?” Emma asked with a proud smile. Dinner was over. There had been a birthday cake made by the matriarch herself. The very same cake she made all of her children on their birthdays. Evie was in bed and now the adults were enjoying each other’s presence while finishing off the wine.  
“I am,” Sophia said with a nod. “And a bit terrified.”  
“Why?” Diana asked astonished. “Good lord, girl. You’ve got nothing to be scared of. They came to you!”  
“I know, I know. It just feels like it’s been forever,” Sophia answered. “I mean… I’ve done little things here and there, but… I haven’t done a real show since Evelynn was born.”  
“But it’s Wicked!” Emma exclaimed. “You know that show like the back of your hand. And you know we’ll be there every night cheering you on.”  
“Well… we will,” Diana corrected, motioning between herself and her daughter. “I know how disappointed Tom is that he’ll miss it.”  
Sophia’s eyebrows sank over her eyes as she looked from her mother-in-law to her horrified husband. “What?”  
“Darling, don’t worry. I’ll be here to help with Evie. It’ll be fine.”  
Sophia’s eyes continued to bounce between her husband and his mother. “Tom… what is she talking about…?”  
Tom cleared his throat. “Um… Yeah, Mum, we hadn’t really discussed… THAT… yet…”  
“Discussed what, Thomas?” Sophia asked with a nervous laugh. “What is going on?”  
Tom sighed. “Excuse us a moment,” he said, rising from his chair. He waited for Sophia to follow suit and led her onto the balcony on the other side of the living room. “Soph…”  
“What is she talking about, Tom?” Sophia asked, folding her arms across her chest the second she got the sliding door shut. “Where are you going?”  
“I got an offer…”  
“And? You weren’t even going to discuss it with me?” Sophia asked.  
“No, I mean… of course I was,” Tom stammered. “I haven’t accepted it yet. There’s a lot of… factors… that I’m not exactly thrilled about, but… I have agreed to take a meeting.”  
“Where?”  
“The meeting? Here.”  
“Not the damn meeting, Thomas. The shoot.”  
“Atlanta… and a couple other places in the States…”  
Sophia breathed so deeply he could see her chest raise to her chin. “For how long?”  
“Three months.”  
“THREE MONTHS, Thomas?” Sophia repeated, her dark eyes wide. “Are you kidding me?”  
“No, I’m not, unfortunately,” Tom stated softly. “That’s one of the things we’re going to try and… bargain on at the meeting.” He could see the tension coursing through his wife. The way she stood, the tightness of her jaw.  
Sophia gulped. She could feel tears burning in her eyes. She was afraid to ask her next question. “When?”  
“Soph…”  
“When, Tom?”  
“They start in two weeks.”  
He could hear the woman gasp at his answer. “Two weeks? Two weeks from right now? When I am in the MIDDLE of rehearsals you want to take off for three months?”  
“No, Sophia. I don’t WANT to,” Tom stated. “I don’t ever want to leave you guys but… it’s an incredible script… It’s an amazing opportunity.”  
“An amazing opportunity that you talked to your mother about before you talked to me?”  
“I was just… I was just trying to make sure that there was… options in place if this became a reality…”  
“So, your mom is moving in? That’s how you remedy this?” Sophia asked. “You don’t say a word to me and you ask your mother to move in?”  
“I didn’t ASK her to move in. I asked her if she would be willing to help out because I know how busy you’ll be. I was trying to have a plan in place!” Tom exclaimed. “Why are you acting like my mother being here would be such a… a… an inconvenience for you?”  
“That’s not what I mean, and you know it,” Sophia snapped. “I love your mother. Don’t you turn this into something it’s not.”  
“I’m sorry, okay? I was just trying to help. I KNOW it will be rough on you…”  
“Yeah. Rehearsals and then eight shows a week… and then raising a three-year-old by myself apparently.” Sophia paused and shook her head. “I thought… I thought we had an arrangement. I thought we weren’t going to take huge projects on at the same time. That’s what we agreed on, Tom. That was YOUR idea if I remember correctly.”  
“I know that, Soph, but I can’t help when things drop into my lap,” Tom stated. “Christian thinks this… is going to be a big one and the director and the producer are coming here specifically to get me onboard. They really want me.”  
“So, do I. So, does your daughter.”  
“Don’t. Don’t do that. That’s not fair.”  
“No, Tom, what’s not fair is you throwing our commitment to our family out the window without so much as talking to me about it.”  
“Maybe I didn’t talk to you because I knew you’d react like this!” Tom cried. He instantly regretted raising his voice. She had every right to be upset. He didn’t.  
“How do you want me to react!?” Sophia shouted. “You wanna go inside and switch this to a ‘Congratulations, Tom’ party because you can fucking have it. But if you expect me to be happy about this, you’re insane. Like… clinically insane.”  
“Can we just… can we stop screaming for twelve seconds? Please,” Tom begged, his eyes closed tightly and hands in the air as if he was surrendering.  
Sophia breathed in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. “I am… I’m not… trying to scream, okay? I just… I cannot believe you didn’t tell me. Like… everything we’d talked about goes out the window. I mean, obviously we’re not going to be having a baby any time soon…”  
Tom sighed and shook his head. “It’s not… it’s not like it’s forever, Soph. It’s ninety days and… maybe we need to take a break from it for a bit anyway.”  
“What?”  
“I’m just saying, we’re both getting overwhelmed with everything so… maybe it’s a good thing.”  
“So now you don’t want a baby?”  
“That is in no way shape or form what I said!” Tom cried exasperatedly. “Stop turning my words around!”  
“What are you saying then?”  
“I’m just saying we’ve been trying for so long. SO long and I’m tired. I’m tired of the disappointment on your face every few weeks, I’m tired of watching you cry because you feel like you’re failing. I’m tired of feeling like I’m failing so… maybe we should just relax on it. If we stop trying to… force it, then…” He paused and shook his head. “I don’t even know how we got here. This is not what we came out here to talk about.”  
“I guess you’re all for making revelations tonight.”  
“Soph...”  
“Let me know when you figure out what you’re doing. I’ll just… be here waiting, I guess.”  
“Sophia…”  
“We have guests, Tom. We can finish this later.”  
“Sophia Loren, get back here,” Tom said through gritted teeth. He shook his head realizing he’d just fathered his own wife, but it didn’t matter. She was back inside anyway. He watched her disappear down the hallway, certainly headed for the bathroom to clean herself up. He knew it wasn’t going to be a fun conversation, but that? That went a whole lot deeper than he’d ever intended.


End file.
